


Stargirl's Moments Vanish

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Frowning, Stargirl found herself looking after S.T.R.I.P.E. for many hours.





	Stargirl's Moments Vanish

I never created DC AU characters.

Frowning, Stargirl found herself looking after S.T.R.I.P.E. for many hours. Moments of her life vanished as she imagined using the time to defeat villains.

THE END


End file.
